Giving Up
by Ander Arias
Summary: Brian, thinking that his life sucks, wants to end his mysery, but Meg will prevent him from doing it by showing things from another perspective.


**Author's Note: After the recent chapters "Brian & Stewie" and "Quagmire's Daddy", people wrote quite a few fics about Brian being consoled by Stewie or other character, Brian's being defended for all the cirtizism he took from his detractors and specifically from the staff itself this season, etc...and not just here, but in another sites as well. Anyway, this story is going to be similar, but those who know me will guess that it will follow another line. In fact, I'm going to take a different approach. Enjoy.**

**Author's Note II: This story has nothing to do with "The Spellbook"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy.**

**

* * *

**

Brian was alone in the house, sat in the couch, in living room, bored. The TV wasn't on, since there wasn't anything worth of watching. Well, he could use that time to think. Think about himself. Think about his life.

The first thing that came to his mind were the number of girls that came and went: Tracy Flannigan, the mother of his only son; Seabreeze, ironically, his only lover of the same race; Jillian, whom never realize how much he loved her until it was too late; Carolyn, whom he shared plenty of things, but lost her due to the fear of losing her; Rita, the only woman who mirrored his same maturity level (maybe too much)...

And Lois. The woman that would never be his.

How many chances wasted. How much pain that could be avoided. How much happiness gone away...

After he got his mind rid of the thoughts of his old flames, he thought about his friends, which were Peter, Stewie and...that was all. Brian didn't have any other friends. The idea surprised im. He always considered himself as somebody social, but his limited number of friendships said otherwise. And those two friends lived in his house as him.

He remembered then the only time he actively trying to befriend somebody: Quagmire. At first, he couldn't understand why he disliked him so much. Brian was polite, intelligent, soft spoken, and generally nice. How can anybody not like him? Well, Quagmire told him why. And then he wished to never ask that question. Besides, Quagmire was just one guy. Why bother so much just because just one guy dislikes you?

However, Quagmire's tirade against him wasn't unjustified. Each word stabbed in his heart as a cold knife, since, deep inside, he knew that most of the things that Quagmire said were true. Was that the reason behind his lack of friends?

Also, none of Brian's dreams came true: he was never able to finish college, his novel was a failure, he lost all the jobs he had...he felt that his life had no direction.

Brian stopped thinking about himself, or he'll sink in a depression, realizing of how his life sucked. Hell, if he died, nobody would drop a tear for him. Well, maybe not. Stewie already proved him that, at least all the Griffins love him. Finally something positive about his life.

However, he then realized that the Griffins already had another dog, that eventually died of old age. He didn't know how they took his death, but the fact that nobody speaks about him anymore wasn't something encouraging. Brian would be the same. If he died, the Griffins wouldcry for him over a day or two, bury him in the garden, and buy another dog to forget about him and go on with their lives. It will be like he would never existed. In fact, he was just a dog. Who cares about a dog?

He had no girlfriend. He had no friends. He had a family, but they wouldn't miss him the time he went away. His life was empty.

Brian sighed, got up from the couch, and went upstairs, to the master bedroom, and looked bhind the bed. He hid his gun there.

At first he thought in writing a note, but he discarded the idea. Slowly, he checked the bullets, cocked the gun, and introduced it in his mouth. Brian began to sweat, and tremble. The time he pressed the trigger, everything will fade to black. Although he was a convinced atheist, he thought if there was something beyond death. He was ready to pull the trigger...

"Brian," said a voice behind him.

The dog took the gun out of his mouth, and turned around. There stood Meg, looking at him.

"I thought I was alone," said Brian.

"Brian," repeated Meg calmly. "Give me the gun."

"Meg..." stammered Brian.

"Give me the gun!" yelled Meg, angry.

Brian looked at the girl in front of him, and then at his pistol. He couldn't end hislife if there was somebody looking. He handed the gun to Meg. Meg swiftly removed the magazine, and tossed it away.

"Come with me," said Meg in the same serious tone.

However, before Brian could say or do anything, Meg grabbed him by his paw and almost dragged him to the living room. She sat on the couch and told the dog to do so.

"Brian, why?" was Meg's question.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Brian, half irritated. "It's my life. I can do whatever I want with it."

"Sorry, but no, it doesn't work that way," pointed Meg out. "Now answer my question."

"Considering who you are, you could figure the answer by yourself," replied Brian mockingly. "But if you want to hear it from my mouth, then okay: I wanted to kill myself because my life sucks. Are you happy now?"

Meg didn't reply. She stared at Brian for some moments.

"You know, Brian," Meg began. "I always envied you. For all the things you have."

Brian looked at her shocked. She has to be kidding! Sure, Meg's life sucked, but still...

"Meg, there's nothing in my life to be jealous of," said Brian.

"Are you sure?" asked Meg.

"Okay, you got me curious," said Brian. "What's so wonderful about my life?"

"First of all, that everybody here seems to love you more than me. No offense," said Meg. "But tell me, just one guy who loves his dog better than his daughter."

Brian thought about it.

"Besides, your life is easy and comfortable," continued Meg. "You can do whatever you want, since you don't have to go to school or get a job, since mom and dad will bought you all the things you need or want for the rest of your life. You have the comfort of a warm house, and a family that deeply cares about you."

"Well, that's true..." Brian was forced to admit.

"Also, you enjoy a lot of relationships with many gorgeous women," continued Meg. "While I have to beg boys to hang out with me. And the only boy who's interested in me is a hideous freak."

"Well, those relationships have the same ending," said Brian dryly. "And it wasn't happy."

"Yes, but that's your fault," said Meg. "Maybe you should care more the next time you get a new girlfriend. Or learn from your past mistakes. That's what people do."

Yeah, it was right. Most of his girlfriends were driven away by Brian himself.

"Brian, your life is better than you actually think. Hell, your life is awesome," said Meg. "The problem is that you can't look on the bright side of it."

Brian still couldn't believe what Meg was saying. How could his life could be so awesome, if it was so empty and shallow? However, he couldn't help but bow to Meg's arguments.

"Meg, how can you do it?" asked Brian. "If your life sucks so much, why do you still go on with it? Wouldn't be easier to just finish it for good?"

"I thought samewise," said Meg, showing Brian the cuts on her wrists. "Btu then, I realized that I couldn't fall into desperation and give up on everything, that I should have hope for something better." Meg paused. "You may think that I'm a fool, but I believe that someday I'll find true happiness."

"There are people who live and die without finding said happiness you talk about," said Brian.

"Maybe," said Meg. "But even if I never find it, at least I'll die knowing that I tried, and that my life wasn't worthless."

"Wow," said Brian, shocked. "Meg, I never thought that somebody like you could have such an optimistic view on life," said Brian.

"Oh, you did," smirked Meg.

Brian smiled back upon realizing that it was true.

"Brian, your life is wonderful. Maybe you'll start enjoying it once you stop complaining about everything and overplaying your bad experiences." finished Meg. "Well, I think that's what all I could say. If you want to kill yourself, go ahead."

"No," said Brian. "I think...maybe my life isn't as bad after all."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Meg with a smile.

"Meg...thanks," said Brian sincerely. "You're a great person."

"Finally somebody realizes, "said Meg.

Meg left the room, leaving Brian alone.

Yes, she was right. His life wasn't that bad. Hell, he had a lot of things that many people didn't had. As for the things he had't yet...well, there would be time for that. He could make more friends. He could get a new girlfriend. He could get another job. He could start a new book.

However, he then thought that it would be better if he forgot about the book.

**The End.**


End file.
